Laxus
Laxus, developed to become arguably the most powerful character in the known galaxy, uncovered a cybernetic spine that would be used to be a primary component to create the mythical power armor, Paladine Himself. CONSOLE stated that he was in possession of significant components that could help Laxus form the entire set, which convinced Laxus to work alongside CONSOLE and his plans. To ensure Laxus doesn't betray him, CONSOLE poisoned him with the same substance used in the combat drug experiment. At this point, he, Marcus Anders, and Cinnamon became the three characters to be fought in the last stage of CONSOLE's boss fight. Skills The Paladine Spine enables Laxus to achieve numbers of speed that are impossible for most entities to match in the galaxy. Talents Charisma - 3 Total Dice Crafting - 0 Total Dice (**) Defense - '12 Total Dice, ''Reflexes (+9), Fortitude (+7) (*) '''Electronics - 6 Total Dice, Computers (+5), Hacking (+3) (***) Fitness '- 15 Total Dice '''Healing '- 0 Total Dice '''Melee - 6 Total Dice Outdoors - 0 Total Dice Perception - 6 Total Dice Powers - 0 Total Dice Ranged - 6 Total Dice, Medium Firearms (+3) Ride - 3 Total Dice Stealth - 0 Total Dice Abilities Blink - Teleport to a location in natural line of sight, 28 Meters Max. Swift Reload - Reload is a short action instead of long action. Spike Arm - From a mechanical arm that he constructed, Laxus is able to deploy sharp blades to his right arm, which grants him a +4 boost to damage. EMW Field '''- Grants Laxus 3 more points of armor. '''Expeditious Footwork - Speedily run towards an opponent, casting no attacks of opportunity if they're using a ranged weapon. Background Sacrificing his body for science, he volunteered to implant it into his own spine. Although empowering him through inconceivable means, the cyberware draws upon Laxus' life force (which was the result of not having the entire power armor set). CONSOLE diagnosed Laxus to have approximately eight months to live, his death date being August 27, 2123. After crash-landing from Archer IV, Laxus was the first to respond and discover Marcus Anders and Mike Smith to form Square One. The planet was too poor and primitive to afford public space travel. Three years pass and they eventually find Jesse Ravioli and Bailey Wood living in their old vessel, now transformed into a makeshift shelter and workshop. While conversing, they are jumped by bandits Tim, Bucket, and Spoons. After months of being enslaved, the party digs up another escape pod: One that was expected to have McKayla Charter, Cinnamon, Gordon-87, and CONSOLE. Unable to locate the whereabouts of McKayla and Cinnamon, the remains of Gordon-87 protecting the data crystal of CONSOLE were uncovered. Laxus volunteered to hide its remains. During his journey, he met many points of self-realization that his arrogance gets in the way of his behaviour. After the escape from the desolate planet, he spilled complementary coffee and laughed for his own amusement. A strict janitor warned him that his misbehaviors will "bite him in the ass one day." Secondly, after an argument with Bucket resulting in his sadness, Tim had a private conversation with Laxus about his rude behavior. This as well, had an impact on Laxus. After breaking off of the Square One group, Laxus was left with the keys to the military vessel they stole in an embassy when escaping the planet he was raised on. He then embarked on a quest to maximize his Paladine Spine and undergo personal changes in behavior. CONSOLE, regaining interest, sends Cinnamon to pursue Laxus. Being cocky due to his natural advantage, he challenges Cinnamon, who manages to knock out Laxus after two strong hits to the body and leaves him there to be picked up by a friendly passer-by named Jen who provided hospitality for his recovery. Laxus, developing an infatuation for her and newfound kindness to an individual, was betrayed by these feelings once Cinnamon found out through stalking. Cinnamon kidnapped her which resulted in a week's worth of pursuit, which ultimately Laxus was able to save but after that Jen wanted nothing to do with him. Laxus was then alone again. He felt the urge to release his anger in combat. Volunteering his combat capabilities to a local investigation buearu, he worked for their minor issues and was able to stay in one of their dorms for rest, during which he encountered what he believed was his Paladine guardian, which he pursuited many times through different visions throughout the week. After forming a bond, Laxus was taught by his sword-wielding guardian how to operate his spine. He gained the ability to teleport from location-to-location and planet-to-planet. DEV needed his spine to deny the Paladine power armor from CONSOLE, which he knew that was an interest of CONSOLE's. During an iconic fight where their Paladine supernatural abilities combined to result in constant teleporting throughout the galaxy (which was witnessed by many different parties), DEV was overpowered by Laxus. The expended energy of the fight rendered Laxus fatigued and stuck within the somewhat vacant Subliminal message. There, he was able to reunite with CONSOLE, who convinced him that they should work together. Unknown that CONSOLE wanted to simply use Laxus for his power and steal his Paladine spine once CONSOLE had a physical leverage to take advantage of. In the meantime, Laxus was introduced and joined the All of the Above party. His crave for leadership and power made him a very dislikable leader, which bound the other party members closer to each-other nevertheless. After some time, Laxus was put underneath a spell of CONSOLE (Combat Drug experiment) and was forced to fight all the protagonists in CONSOLE's Boss Fight. After Laxus was freed, he took the Paladine Power armor components and worked together with Hyote to form Paladine Himself. As a token of cooperation, Hyote was able to redirect the power draw of Laxus' spine addition to an advance bioware battery, which lifted Laxus' death date completely. After decades of effort and dedication, Paladine Himself was completed by the great minds. Both knowing that only one could harvest its power, they immediately fought over its possession. Laxus, being physically more superior than Hyote was able to replicate, stole the powersuit and vanished somewhere in the known universe. Through an eventual reunion held by (now pronounced) Hivelord Larfleeze, Hyote explained how he knew that Laxus went nowhere, but is simultaneously everywhere due to the power of Paladine Himself. He predicts that Laxus became immortal, but also fears exactly what that type of individual could do with that power eons ahead. Personality Short-tempered and reactive, Laxus is very easy to throw into aggression. This typically happens when his image is insulted or those around him behave idiotically. However, this comes with his advantages of being courageous in times of threat. Having no real friend to open up to, Laxus is reserved and keeps to himself. Policies Laxus is driven by his strong will to live. This persistence is demonstrated within most combat scenarios, where Laxus either emerges victorious or falls unconscious. Although aware, his stubbornness and arrogance injure his social performance, which wards away most individuals. As a human, he naturally craved an outlet for socializing, which is why the two characters of Jen and CONSOLE were his main consorts for interaction.